vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Tail
For detailed information about the series, see: Fairy Tail Wiki. Overview Fairy Tail is a weekly battle manga made by Hiro Mashima (who is known for his series Rave Master). It centers around a girl named Lucy Heartfilia who joins a mages guild in the land of Fiore known as Fairy Tail. She joins a team with the some of the guilds strongest mages Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet,and Gray Fullbuster along with her teamates they battle many dark wizards and face many powerful villians and even travel to another world. Power of the verse The verse's top-tiers possess at least mountain-busting power. The verse also have access to Etherion, a powerful country level nuke. There is also Zeref, who may be capable of singlehandedly destroying all life on the planet. The series is fairly fast too, with most of its high tiers possessing at least Massively Hypersonic speed. It also has a fair share of hax, some characters posses insta-death magic, some characters can stop time, and some characters have immunity to certain elements. Supporters and Opponents of the series Supporters: Antvasima SwordSlayer99 Teufel Dunkelheit LankersSMH Hizamaru Non-Bias AnimeFighter Keitaro46 Czuczian11 OishiLover75 Kaisaizx BlitzStrike SuperKamiNappa Ragnios Melzalgald Alpha149 Neutral: Sheoth SomebodyStupid Kowt Byakushiki Setsura Basilisk1995 (used to really like series until he came across other shounen series like Naruto, One Piece, Bleach) Celestial Pegasus Opponents: Rocks75 Faisal Shourov Polar-kun LordAizenSama SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 SpiralMaster Taikiru DarkLordZeta Viking yoshi Hyperception TripleX6 Kagemaru Kurosuke Characters 'Top Tiers' zeref.jpeg|'Zeref'|link=Zeref Human Acno 2.png|'Acnologia'|link=Acnologia celestial spirit king.png|'Celestial Spirit King'|link=Celestial Spirit King Mavis.png|'Mavis Vermilion'|link=Mavis Vermilion Igneel.png|'Igneel'|link=Igneel Atlas_Flame_Anime.png|'Atlas Flame'|link=Atlas Flame Mothergla.png|'Motherglare'|link=Motherglare Mardgeer.jpg|Mard Geer|link=Mard Geer High Tiers God Serena.jpg|'God Serena'|link=God Serena IMG_20150706_162857.jpg|Brandish|link=Brandish gildarts.jpg|'Gildarts Clive'|link=Gildarts Clive hades.png|'Hades'|link=Purehito/Hades (Fairy Tail) Bluenote_anime4.png|'Bluenote'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bluenote_Stinger makarov.jpg|'Makarov Dreyar'|link=Makarov Dreyar jellal.jpg|'Jellal Fernandes'|link=Jellal Fernandes laxus.jpg|'Laxus Dreyar'|link=Laxus Dreyar Jura for Pandemonium-0.png|'Jura Neekis'|link=Jura Neekis Myst.jpg|'Mystogan (Edo Jellal)'|link=Mystogan erza.png|'Erza Scarlet'|link=Erza Scarlet natsu.png|'Natsu Dragneel'|link=Natsu Dragneel gajeel.jpg|'Gajeel Redfox'|link=Gajeel Redfox gray.jpg|'Gray Fullbuster'|link=Gray Fullbuster ikusa.png|'Ikusa-Tsunagi'|link=Ikusa-Tsunagi futurerogue.png|'Future Rogue'|link=Future Rogue Kyôka's profile image.png|'Kyôka'|link=Kyôka Seilah proposal.png|'Seilah'|link=Seilah Mirajane.JPG|Mirajane Strauss|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mirajane_Strauss 2JQ4Y-R0.jpg|'Dimaria Yesta'|link=Dimaria Yesta Wahl Icht (Main Body).png|'Wahl Icht'|link=Wahl Icht Azeal Lamur Mugshot.png|'Azeal Lamur'|link=Azeal Lamur Pobrane-0.jpg|'Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki'|link=Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Silver's_profile_image.png|'Silver Fullbuster'|link=Silver Fullbuster Franmalth's_profile_image.png|'Franmalth'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Franmalth Torafuzar's_rational_behavior.png|'Torafuzar'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Torafuzar Tempester's_second_image.png|'Tempester'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Tempester 1079298_1342710365432_full.jpg|'Ur'|link=Ur Anna.jpg|'Anna Heartfilia'|link=Anna Heartfilia Mid Tiers ' kagura.png|'Kagura Mikazuchi'|link=Kagura Mikazuchi Apariencia_de_Minerva_en_el_Día_5.png|'Minerva'|link=Minerva Orland Magia_de_Papel.png|'Kamika'|link=Kamika jacka.png|'Jackal'|link=Jackal Disto2.jpg|'Dist'|link=Dist wendy.png|'Wendy Marvell'|link=Wendy Marvell lucy.png|'Lucy Heartfilia'|link=Lucy Heartfilia juvia.jpg|'Juvia Lockser'|link=Juvia Lockser Shelia.jpg|'Sherria Blendy '|link=Sherria Blendy Pantherlily_confronts_Mest.jpg|'Pantherlily'|link=Pantherlily Ultear's goodbye.png|'Ultear'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ultear_Milkovich meredy.png|'Meredy'|link=Meredy Azuma_anime.png|'Azuma'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Azuma 500px-Zancrow_god_slayer.jpg|'Zancrow'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zancrow Brain_Zero.png|'Brain|Zero'|link=Brain (Zero) tumblr_lfjh7s2ZSi1qcwpido1_500.jpg|'Midnight(Macbeth)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight cobra.erik.jpg|'Cobra(Erik)'|link=Cobra Racer_Cara.jpg|'Racer (Sawyer)'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Racer elfman.png|'Elfman'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Elfman_Strauss rogue.png|'Rogue'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue_Cheney sting.png|Sting Eucliffe|link=Sting Eucliffe orga.png|'Orga'|link=Orga Nanagear 14620-1469280397.jpg|'Rufus'|link=Rufus Lore seven_minutes_in_heaven___freed_justine___ft__by_thedarkestkey575757-d6qjjhn.jpg|'Freed Justine'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Freed_Justine Evergreen-fairy-tail-33117914-900-503.jpg|'Evergreen'|link=Evergreen Yukino_with_her_keys.png|'Yukino'|link=Yukino Aguria cana.jpg|'Cana Alberona'|link=Cana Alberona Angel in X791.png|'Angel (Sorano Agria)'|link=Angel Flare.png|'Flare Corona'|link=Flare Corona Arlock.png|'Arlock'|link=Arlock GMG Millianna.png|'Millianna'|link=Millianna Marin Hollow.png|'Marin Hollow'|link=Marin Hollow Knightwalker's former appearance.png|'Erza Knightwalker'|link=Erza Knightwalker Hughes prop.png|'Hughes'|link=Hughes (Fairy Tail) Rustyrose X791.png|'Rustyrose'|link=Rustyrose The_mass_produced_Lamy.png|'Lamy'|link=Lamy 1491639_1436414233613_full.png|'Keyes'|link=Keyes Faust (Full).jpg|'Faust'|link=Faust (Fairy Tail) Loke_Profile_Proposal.png|Loke/Leo|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Loke/Leo Aquarius_prop.png|Aquarius|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Aquarius laila.jpg|'Layla Heartfilia'|link=Layla Heartfilia Low Tiers ' * Macao Conbolt * Wakaba Mine * Romeo Conbolt Mest_scary.jpg|'Mest'|link=Mest Gryder levy_mcgarden_by_rocky_ace-d642kal.png|'Levy'|link=Levy McGarden Young_Warrod_Sequen.png|'Warrod'|link=Warrod Sequen carla.png|'Carla'|link=Carla (Fairy Tail) Kinana Mugshot.png|'Kinana (Cuberios)'|link=Kinana X791 Alzack.PNG|'Alzack Connell'|link=Alzack Connell Arcadios.png|'Arcadios'|link=Arcadios Happy.png|'Happy'|link=Happy X791 Bisca.PNG|'Bisca Connell'|link=Bisca Connell née Mulan Weapons Top Tiers [[Etherion|'Etherion']] [[Fairy Heart|'Fairy Heart']] [[Eclipse Gate|'Eclipse Gate']] High Tiers [[Magic Staves (Fairy Tail)|'Magic Staves']] [[Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter|'Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter']] The Devil's Heart [[Celestial Spirit Gate Keys|'Celestial Spirit Gate Keys']] Mid Tiers Ten Commandments [[Fleuve d'étoiles|'Fleuve d'étoiles']] [[Star Dress|'Star Dress']] Category:Verse Category:Fairy Tail